Timeless Tales from Hallmark
Timeless Tales from Hallmark is a series of animated fairy tale adaptations produced by Hanna-Barbera and Hallmark Cards. Eight half-hour stories were produced for VHS distribution in 1990 and 1991. Live-Action Cast * Elisabeth Harnois as Emily * Olivia Newton-John as herself * Jeremy Yablan as Kevin Voice Cast * Charlie Adler - Ugly Duckling, Crocodile #1 (The Ugly Duckling) * René Auberjonois * Ed Begley, Jr. - The Puppet Master (Pinocchio) * Michael Bell - Toad, King of the Flower Elves (Thumbelina) * Gregg Berger * Susan Blu * Hamilton Camp - Rumpelstiltzkin * Darleen Carr * Victoria Carroll * Nancy Cartwright * Tim Curry * Keene Curtis * Jennifer Darling * Dom DeLuise - Emperor (The Emperor's New Clothes) * Marietta DePrima * Jeff Doucette * Paul Eiding * Richard Erdman * Linda Gary * Henry Gibson * Ed Gilbert * Dan Gilvezan * Paige Gosney * Edan Gross * Archie Hahn * Jerry Houser * Vicki Juditz * Kip King * Paul Kreppel * Ruta Lee * Tress MacNeille * Kenneth Mars - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Edie McClurg * Megan Mullally * Pat Musick * George Newbern * Alan Oppenheimer * Lorna Patterson * Rob Paulsen - Mr. Cricket (Pinocchio) * Bradley Pierce - Pinocchio (Pinocchio), Boy Rabbit (The Emperor's New Clothes) * Megan Prior * Linda Purl * Clive Revill * Robert Ridgely * Michael Rupert * William Schallert * Susan Silo * Kath Soucie - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio), Teddy Bear, Rapunzel's mother, Baby Rapunzel * Cree Summer - Human Princess/Frog Princess * Mark L. Taylor * Russi Taylor * Lara Teeter * B. J. Ward * Frank Welker - Artie (The Emperor's New Clothes), Monkey Messenger (The Emperor's New Clothes), Wolf (The Emperor's New Clothes) * Jaleel White - Human Prince/Frog Prince * JoBeth Williams * Paul Williams Episodes # Rapunzel # The Emperor's New Clothes # Thumbelina # The Ugly Duckling # The Elves and the Shoemaker # Rumpelstiltskin # Puss in Boots # The Steadfast Tin Soldier # Pinocchio # The Little Mermaid # Jack and the Beanstalk # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp # Cinderella # Three Little Pigs # Sleeping Beauty # Little Red Riding Hood # Beauty and the Beast # The Tale of the Frog Prince # The Snow Queen Transcripts # Rapunzel: Transcript. # The Emperor's New Clothes: Transcript. # Thumbelina: Transcript. # The Ugly Duckling: Transcript. # The Elves anf the Shoemaker: Transcipt. # Rumpelstiltskin: Transcript. # Puss in Boots: Transcript. # The Steadfast Tin Soldier: Transcript. # Pinocchio: Transcript. # The Little Mermaid: Transcript. # Jack and the Beanstalk: Transcript. # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Transcript. # Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp: Transcript. # Cinderella: Transcript. # Three Little Pigs: Transcript. # Sleeping Beauty: Transcript. # Little Red Riding Hood: Transcript. # Beauty and the Beast: Transcript. # The Tale of the Frog Prince: Transcript. # The Snow Queen: Transcript. Trivia Olivia Newton-John used the project to promote environmental awareness among children. The original home videocassettes included an eight-page booklet about fairy tales with kid-friendly tips for saving the earth. This and the video packaging were both printed on recycled paper External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0444586/ Timeless Tales from Hallmark] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:The Funtastic Index